Elements of harmony (rewritten)
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: This isn't really a cross over from My little pony but the elements of harmony idea is from it. I'll keep it as not a cross over unless you guys think it is but I don't think it is. What Death note characters are what element of harmony? It's short, yes. Shut up! So no flamers about the shortness. Now fixed. Hopefully it's better now!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

In this world not all people are what they seem to be and differences can create something powerful.

Magic is as real as your skin which I assure you is very real. Magic is an art and not everyone can use it however there is one type of magic that can be used by everyone. Magic that comes from the needed requirements of friendship. This type of magic can also be called the elements of harmony.

I'm sure some of you have seen this kind of thing in My little pony Freindship is magic but some of you may not know that the elements are real just not used like in My little pony.

Now you may be asking what does this have to do with the people from Death note? Well let me answer that.

The people from Death note happen to be the ones that are going to find the requirements and magic of friendship within each other.

Someone can surprise you and seem all scary on the outside but can have a heart of gold sometimes you just need to get to know the person to see it.

So lets go into the adventure of discovery with those of Death note.

AN:

No Death note!

Hope you like the fixed version so far. I have picked better elements of harmony people.

Mello.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Elements of harmony.

No one's P.O.V.

Halle, Gevanni, Rester, Matsuda, Soichiro, Ide, Aizawa, Mogi, L, Light, Mello, Misa, Matt and Near are all having a get together to talk about a case they are currently on.

The case is about kidnappings but so far the person kidnapping is not known and its only been two days so they split to get information then regroup to share it.

"I have found something that can be the reason why hes kidnapping them." Light says going first in speaking the information he has. "The elements of harmony. Each person kidnapped are all friends and all show an element of the elements of harmony. Off of what I managed to dig up on them I have found that there is six elements. Honesty, Generosity, kindness, loyalty, laughter and magic. The magic element is created when the other five are known, present and at least hold a friendship with the others that represent the elements. This element is also called the elements of friendship and can be used by anyone but if used right then it can be the most powerful known magic to ever exist. There is actually some shards that react and enhance the power of this magic. Its in a ruin castle deep in the haunted forest. There is no map through the forest though and no one will come forward to say they know their way around the forest."

"I have a feeling that this may be what hes after. The power of the elements of harmony. He might be trying to use them to do who knows what evil." L speaks up.

The others mummer in agreement.

"If he obtains this power than we can find a way to use it on our own so we can use it against him." Near offers.

"Lets go to the ruin castle! He's hiding there!" Mello smirks determined.

So they head out as a group going to the haunted forest.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Honesty.

The gang arrives in front of the forest and following Light they enter the spooky dark overgrown forest.

"Try to stay as a group!" Light calls to everyone and stays close to L ignoring Misa who is staying literally right next to him.

They continue walking looking for the ruin castle and all stay as a group as to not get separated. They spot a giant hole that looks like an earthquake ripped through it and who knows how long this thing goes on for but its like standing at the side of a river that you need to cross except this is a deep chasm with a path way of the tops of pillars that managed to remain standing. They all stop standing at the edge.

"we'll have to cross one at a time." L observes.

"Then who will go first?" Ide asks.

"Whoevers closest to the first stepping stone." L says and everyone turns to see Mello ended up the closest.

"Alright." Mello says and jumps out to the first rocky pillar in the path. He lands on the top of it, that's level with the ground, and he looks to the next one that's the same height like all of them. He jumps to the next one and continues this process until he reaches the other side of the gap. He turns and looks back. "Alright next person!"

Near was the second closest so he's next. He moves to where Mello was standing then he jumps to the top of the first pillar then the next then the next until he joins Mello on the other side.

Next is Matt then Soichiro then so on and on until its only Matsuda and Light left.

Matsuda goes first and jumps to the first pillar. He feels it shift under him and jumps to the next one hurriedly. He glances back to see the first pillar falling down into the chasm making a gap Light cant cross without some sort of help. Matsuda quickly continues his jumping until he makes to the others without any more collapsing.

Light looks at the gap, no one can jump it. "I'm not going to be able to get across. You guys-"

L cuts him off suddenly. "You can make it."

They all look to L like hes insane.

"No I cant! Its too far!" Light shakes his head.

"You will make it if you jump quickly now!" L insists. "Just trust me. Jump and you'll make it. I promise it's the honest truth!"

Light pauses then he swallows harshly out of fear. He nods and takes a few steps back before running forward and jumping towards the pillar.

The others, except L, watch in hope that Light will make it.

Light reaches for the pillar but it doesn't look like hes going to make it. His eyes widen slightly in fear but he is suddenly pushed by something under him so he rolls onto the second pillar that has become the first pillar. He blinks and looks back to see a small flock of birds flying off away from where he just was. He stands and turns to the others.

L has always been the most honest person of the bunch and he has proved it again by telling Light that hed make the seemingly impossible jump.

Light jumps from pillar to pillar till he reaches the others and he hugs L. "I don't know how you knew but thank you!" He says with a smile.

"Its really no problem." L answers.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Loyalty.

The group continues on their journey now that Light has safely crossed the chasm.

Matsuda accidently kicks a rock into a trip wire setting off an old forgotten hunting trap.

A cage falls from above and surrounds all of them except for Matt who was far enough away from the group to not get caught but barley. The cage is strong and doesn't seem to be able to be broken easily plus its design is with boxes that none of them can fit through.

"Matt go to the tree to you right. It holds the rope attached the cages top. Untie it and free us." Mello tells Matt who is playing his DS.

Matt lifts his head looking to the right spotting the tree and rope. He goes over to it and starts working on untying it.

"You must be Matt." A business looking man comes out of the woods says.

Matt stops what he is doing and turns around seeing the man. "Yeah why?"

"You are the top video gamer player of the world!" The man tells him. "I cant believe I am running into you here. I was lost until I found a familiar path that'll lead me out. I didn't expect to run into you here. Say how about you become rich playing video games for a living. You'll have everything you want at your call like a prince because you'll become famous fast just by playing video games."

Matt smiles widely. "Sign me up! As soon as I untie this rope." He goes to continue untying the rope but stops hearing the mans next words.

"No. If you agree then we need to go now!" The man tells him. "The rope isnt important come on."

"Matt!" Mello calls to his friend.

Matt turns back to the man. "Well in that case…."

Mello is about to yell for Matt to ignore the man and get them out of the cage but stops hearing what Matt says next.

"I'm thankful for the offer but I decline." Matt turns untying the rope.

The man blinks. "Well then. Good bye." With that the man leaves.

Matt gets the rope untied and pulls on the rope lifting the cage so the others can escape then when all are free he lets go of the rope.

The group goes over to Matt thanking him.

"To bad you couldn't get the offer as well." Light says knowing that Matt would have really enjoyed what the man offered.

"Well I would never leave my friends hanging like that." Matt says with a smile then goes with Mello following him as Mello takes the lead now.

Light smiles and goes to catch up with L.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Kindness.

"Man I just hope nothing crazy happens." Matsuda sighs. "Too much ahs already happened."

"We are sure to run into more problems as we continue trying to find the castle." Near points out.

"True." L and the others voice their own agreements.

"Awwww man." Matsuda groans.

Suddenly theres a roar and a brown bear comes out blocking their path looking pissed.

All except for L, Light and Near pull out their guns and aim it at the bear ready to attack.

"Wait!" Near shouts blocking the path of their guns.

"Near what are you-" Hall cant finish.

"Put away your weapons. Just trust me." Near says. "We wont need them for this." He turns to the bear.

The others lower their weapons except for Mello and they watch Near walk over to the bear.

The bear raises its paw ready to strike.

"Near!" Gevanni calls scared for the youngest of the group.

"Hey theres no need to attack." Near says still facing the bear. He reaches towards the bear as if offering friendship. "Its okay."

The bear stops and its look softens. It lowers its paw no longer looking ready to attack. It lowers to all fours and lifts the front paw that it didn't raise to attack. It sits on its butt and shows Near the pad of the paw revealing a huge thorn in it.

"That must hurt especially for a baby like you." Near says looking to the thorn then back to the bear.

"Baby?" Aizawa manages to say through the shock that all watching are feeling.

By now Mello has lowered his weapon.

"Now this'll hurt for a second but it'll feel better after we get it out." Near grabs the thorn and tugs it out of the bears paw.

The bear roars getting to hits feet.

"Near!" Halle gasps and everyone is about to go help him except they stop when the bear starts rubbing itself against Near like an affectionate cat.

Near throws the thorn into the bushes petting the bear gently.

The bear gives Nears hand a lick then it goes off into the forest.

The group goes over to Near putting their guns away.

"How'd you know about the thorn?" Matsuda inquires.

"I actually didn't." Near truthfully says. "Knowing when to be kind is all you need."

Light smiles thinking to himself. 'Man I am learning some new things about my friends.'

The group continues on their journey.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Laughter.

"I wish we'd get there already. The kids, lets hope nothing happened to them." Halle sighs. "Plus my eyes need a rest from all this muck."

They walk into a thicker part of the forest and things gets darker, dark enough that you can just make out the outlines of the others.

"Well I didn't mean it like that." Halle says.

"The castle could be right in front of us and we might not even see it." Light groans.

"Whaaaaa!" Matsuda screams jumping into Mogi's arms making the others quickly turn to look at them.

"Matsuda that was just a leaf." Mogi groans.

"Oh…." Matsuda gets out of Mogis arms. "right. I knew that…"

They turn back to where they are going and continue on.

Out of no where they appear into a place that's a little brighter but barely. Around them is all sorts of creepy and scary shapes.

The group stops and looks around wondering whats real and whats not real so they know what way to go.

Matsuda bursts out laughing and they look to him like hes insane.

"What are you laughing about?" Ide demands.

"Ohhhhh wa!" Matsuda chirps with a leg raised and his hands are bent at the wrist at a 90 degree angle plus they are laying flat in the air beside his head.

The others roll their eyes at Matsudas stupidity.

"What?" Matsuda looks to them. "I thought this one looked like this."

'No matter what happens Matsuda always can bring about a funny moment even if the others don't laugh it is pretty funny.' Light thinks with a smile.

They head back the way they were going to try to find the castle.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Generosity.

Halle thinks about why she even thought of wearing the tank top that shows off her stomach, that is what shes wearing under her jacket.

The group stops hearing a child whimper in the bush.

A small child with only boxers comes out and jumps seeing the group. He is shivering and looks nervous. He is very thin you can count his ribs and his brown hair is messy along with his indigo colored eyes flickering around scared.

"Aww a poor boy." Halle says and makes sure her pockets are empty then she gives to boy her jacket. "Here. It'll keep you warm. Keep it, seems you need it more than me."

The child hesitantly takes the jacket and wraps it around himself. "I live lone here and no move. Bad man take children from outta forest. Into castle." He points in the direction of the west. "Castle over there."

"Thank you." Halle smiles.

The boy nods and takes off.

"Well… That's one way to get information." Mello says.

'That was really generous of Halle.' Light thinks with a smile.

The gang heads in the direction the boy pointed to and finally they arrive at the castle in ruins, the one they've been looking for!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Magic.

They enter the castle all agreeing on a plan but to try to use the elements of harmony if needed.

What they find is some kids tied up on the floor against a far wall.

Gevanni and Mogi rush over to help the kids out of the bonds.

five kids total.

"Seems you could make it." A dark voice floats all around the building.

The others pull out their guns and stand back to back so they have people looking all around.

The man responsible for the kidnappings steps out from the shadows. "But I've changed." He has black emo styled hair, dark blue t-shirt, ripped jeans and ripped black runners. His eyes seem to have turned all black. "I now have strength and no one can stop me! I can control the elements! So I destroyed those useless rocks." He gestures to the shards all over the ground.

"Damn you!" Matsuda snaps aiming and shooting at the man.

The man deflects the bullet. "You think a weak attack would really work?" He laughs.

The others glance to their guns not knowing what to do now, should they charge at him? But he deflected a bullet not getting a scratch!

"Then we'll use the elements of harmony!" Light steps forward.

"Idiot. They're destroyed." The man rolls his eyes.

"No. The spirits of the elements continue on living inside of people!" Light smirks. "And we have our own elements of harmony here!" He feels a spark deep inside his heart and stares at the man.

Suddenly the shards glow different colors in groups and they raise off of the ground floating.

"What!" The man looks at the shards with wide eyes. "How!?"

"The elements of harmony live in this very group." Light explains.

"But theres no way you can use the last one!" The man says trying to find something he can use to get at Light.

"Not without the others and they are right here with us." Light thinks back to the times each did something to show off that they can be an element. "L. Assured me in my time of doubt with using the truth represents the element of honesty."

Shards glowing ice blue go over to L and float in a circle around his torso area.

"Near. Calmed an upset and hurt bear by showing compassion represents the element of kindness." Light continues.

Shards glowing a red color go to Near and float in a circle around his torso area.

"Matt. Refusing to leave his friends even when offered what he wants badly. Represents Loyalty." Light says.

Shards glowing green go to Matt and float in a circle around his torso area.

"Halle. Gave a poor boy a meaningful gift. Represents generosity." Light continues.

Shards glowing light blue go to Halle and float around her.

"Matsuda. Always brining smiles to others and making a joke when things look bad. Represents laughter." Light smirks at the man.

Shards glowing brown go to Matsuda and float around him.

The rest of the shards float above Light.

"You may have destroyed the elements in rock but you can never destroy the elements unless every sort of living life form dies. Now using the elements power we will defeat you!" Light says confident.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: The ending.

The shards glow brighter and they all go to the one the were circling around's necks.

This makes those six people float a little and a glow from all of them forms and shoots out a rainbow that goes straight to the man wrapping him in a tornado.

"No!" He screams as the power of the elements defeats him.

The glow fades along with the rainbow.

It shows that the ones that Light said, including Light himself, are now on the ground and seeming to be waking from being knocked out for a few seconds.

The others quickly go over to their team mates.

"You guys okay?" Gevanni asks.

They get up and nod or say some sort of verbal yes.

"Thank you." One of the girls with the children kidnapped bows thankful. "Now if only one more has learned something." She turns to where the man used to be but now laying on the ground like Near, Light and the others is a boy. She goes over to him. "Falcon Andrew." She says in a stern tone.

The boy gasps his eyes snapping open and he raises his head to look at the girl.

The girl kneels down in front of the boy. "Whatever happened you need to learn to not do things like that again. You are supposed to be our leader brother. So please show that you can be the leader."

"Brother?" Matsuda blinks.

The boy pauses then jump hugs his sister. "I'm so sorry sis!" He cries. "I wont ever do it again! I promise!"

The boys sister smiles and hugs her brother back. "I know. I know. Its okay." She sooths.

"A happy time." Halle smiles.

"Wow Halle it looks so beautiful!" Matsuda exclaims.

"Yeah this scene is beautiful." She smiles a touch bigger.

Matsuda shakes his head. "No. You're necklace."

"Huh?" She looks down and sees a gold necklace with a pink heart as the charm, the necklace goes to a little below the bottom of her throat. "Yours is also quit something." She says raising her head.

"Hm?" Matsuda looks down seeing a necklace that's the same as Halles except the charm on his is a yellow with black mouth and eyes smiley face. "Oh! I didn't have that before!"

"It has to be the shards from the elements." L says. His necklace has a red strawberry on it.

Near, Light and Matt all look to their necklaces as everyone checks out all the necklaces from the elements.

Matts is a blue circle with a black game controller.

Lights is a plain black note book.

Then finally Nears is a grey robots head.

"Thank you so much."

They turn to the voice of the girl and they see the boy standing beside his sister looking guilty.

The boy looks up at them with guilty apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened and all the trouble I caused. Thank you for helping me and the others out. The elements have chosen to bond with you enough that now all of you with the necklaces are the only ones that can control the elements in those necklaces." He explains. "It used to be like that with us till well you saw what I did and I shattered them…. So they went to new element holders. You guys. You hold great power in your hands, use it wisely and try to use it only in emergencies. Okay? Thanks so much for helping me again." He bows politely.

"It's time we get going. I'll make sure my brother has a very good punishment. Thanks again." With that the sister leads her brother and the other kids away.

Since then with the help of the elements when needed the world has become peaceful in the sense the elements are used less and less.

The end.


End file.
